


Watching, Harming, and Fearing

by Cherry_Coco_Berry, eternal_horrifying_deception (orphan_account)



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Evil OC, M/M, Oblivious Jack, Paranoid Jack, Pitch that is not okay, Stalker Pitch, Stalker Pitch Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Coco_Berry/pseuds/Cherry_Coco_Berry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eternal_horrifying_deception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Pitch is a creepy obsessive stalker, Jack is oblivious, but paranoid due to a certain spring spirit, and they eventually but inevitably get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

#### Jack Frost

#### 

  


The shadows twisted and turned around me, begging me silently to head further from the edge of the forest. There was one spring seasonal in the whole world, and she just so happened to be in Burgess. Probably trying to catch me in ‘her’ territory, I thought bitterly. May Lilies, a Spring Seasonal, and my own personal tormentor. Whenever she caught me in an area that was having spring, she sent her minions after me. Most of the time I ended up with burn marks in the shape of hands or fists littering my body. A shadow next to me moved and a voice whispered next to my ear “Found you.”

#### Pitch Black

####    


I stared out at the boy from the shadows, watching as my one true love became paranoid. I was so worried that I nearly revealed myself, then I saw THAT woman appear and shove him into the daylight, where I could not reach. I silently cursed that springtime WHORE.

#### May

####    


I laughed, Frost was so funny thinking he could hide from me. Really, he should know by now that it’s no use. He scrambled backward with a fearful look while trying to regain his footing.  


“M-May,” he stuttered, “uh, wha - what are you doing here?”  


“Oh you know me,” I said, my voice dripping with honey. I let out a laugh, “I just want to make sure spring goes as planned. For Easter. Of course, you wouldn’t care about Easter, would you? No? Then what about ‘68, you didn’t seem to care then.”  


“T-That, you know t-that was an accident.”  


“Are you sure Frost? I don’t recall it being an accident. Does Bunnymund still hate you for that? I mean, even though you’re a guardian now, that was a massive blow to his believers. Took him thirty years to recover. Then this Easter. I think you need to be punished.” I kicked his side, sending him sprawling again, and laughed. “You’re so weak! How did you defeat Pitch Black?” He lay gasping on the ground as his ribs protested. Pretending not to notice it, I kicked him again. I looked down at him and gasped with false horror.  


“Are you okay?” I asked him, “Here, let me help you up.” He foolishly grasped my hand, then shrieked and pulled his burnt hand back and held it to his hoodie. I let out an insane laugh and held him up by the throat. I could feel my hand becoming numb from the cold but continued, “You’re so pathetic. No wonder nobody likes you.” His eyes closed slowly as he stopped gasping for breath, I tsked. “Can’t have that, now can we?” I dropped him to the ground and quietly pulled a knife out of my boot. He let out a small hiss as he felt his hoodie being raised and his eyes flicked open at the first cut. Every time he moved or took a breath, the knife dug further into his skin. I finished and left just after he passed out, covered in burns and blood.  


#### Pitch Black

####    


I shook in rage as that BITCH left. How dare she? How DARE she?!?! How dare she attack my beautiful snowflake. How dare she leave him in harm. I’ll KILL her for touching what’s MINE. The sun shifted behind the clouds, and I swooped into the newly formed shadow, grabbed my darling up, and moved to a darker shadow, which I then used to teleport us away. You’ll be okay Jack….I’ll take care of you….After all, you are MINE….


	2. Chapter 2

#### Pitch Black

#### 

  


I watched from the shadow outside a window in North's workshop. Normally I would fix the things that are mine, however, I didn't want to scare off my most precious thing as his injuries were a bit worrying. So I left him anonymously for THOSE people to find and watched to make sure that my sweet was alright. If I had anything to say about it, hopefully I did, THAT woman would not be anywhere near my dearest Jack ever again. Unfortunately, that woman was tricky and managed to slip from my grasp often. However, now that the so called "Guardians" knew Jack was in trouble, hopefully Jack would let them in on what was happening so they could unwittingly help me on my hunt for the wretched woman. If not, I can always leave them an anonymous tip...

#### Jack Frost

####    


I groaned as pain shot through my body and my eyes flickered open to a dimly lit room. I had no idea where I was, but I hurt. Flicking through my memory of the last moments I could remember before blissful darkness I realized that it had been another run-in with May. I was instantly wary, it wouldn't be the first time she had kidnapped me for her pleasure. A flash of light from under the door caught my attention and I frantically craned my neck in search of my staff that was nowhere in sight. My mind dredged up an image of my staff broken, burnt, or mangled in some horrible fashion. The door opened.  


I had been prepared to fight with all I had and had almost lunged at the mysterious figure before I realized that the silhouette was too big to be my tormentor. The mystery person stepped into the room and closed the door before flicking on a blinding light. It stung my eyes and I squinted, straining to see the other spirit.  


"Jack?" the person spoke in a voice with a thick Russian accent that belonged to only one person.  


"North?" My voice was cracked and strained, my throat dry. A glass of water was placed on a small table that I hadn't noticed and I grabbed it with shaking hands, eagerly downing the refreshingly cool liquid. I spoke again, ignoring the pain that it caused. "North, where am I? How did I get here?"  


North sighed before replying in his normal booming voice, "You are at zhe Pole in spare room, you appear outside of zhe vorkshop yesterday. You vere hurt. Vho vould hurt a guardian?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. My co-author and I haven't worked on this story in a long time and our interests have shifted onto other things. We aren't sure at this point if we will continue this story, but we figured we at least owed you the complete second chapter. Thanks!  
> \- eternal_insane_silence


End file.
